Moonset
by Makiie
Summary: [[REVIVED]] When you're Jacob Black, you see the world differently than a certain chocolate eyed human. New Moon in Jake's POV. [[NEW Chapter 1 Barking Up a Tree NOW UP]]
1. Official Author's Note About the Revival

**Please read this. It's important. I promise.**

After a _very _long hiatus, I am now restarting Moonset. The first chapter has been completely rewritten to include some things learned from Stephenie Meyer's 'Being Jacob Black' piece on her website and some stuff we learn about werewolves/Jacob in Eclipse. There are no real spoilers just yet, Eclipse just helped me understand Jacob a bit better.

The old version of the chapter cut off very abruptly, this new version now has the entire chapter 'Cheater' from Jacob's POV from when he first comes into the chapter. It has also gotten a longer and more in-depth preamble about what happened in Twilight and the parts of New Moon where we didn't see Jake.

In short, I highly suggest that if you read the old chapter one, you reread this one.

My schedule for this is very loose. I'm going to try for a new chapter every three weeks. 'Waiting' is almost finished, so it may be shorter lengths of time between each chapter later on. But I somewhat doubt it. Part of the problem with this story is that it is very time consuming and it drove me crazy last time at the daunting task of writing it and writing it _well._

Please understand that it is incredibly tiring to have to pick out bits of dialogue and action, then reference Eclipse and 'Being Jacob Black,' and finally decide on how Jacob reacts to something. It's not my favorite way of writing, as it grates on my nerves, but reading Eclipse has inspired me to finish this, so I will try to not give up again.

On that note, I know that a part of the reason that I originally left this project was the lack of reviews. Reviews do encourage me to write faster, and keep my spirits up about stories. I am always second guessing whether I am accurately portraying a character, and it plays on my fears when I don't have any sort of response to what I've done. So I implore the silent readers of this story to review, it takes only a second to type one out.

And yes, I'm rambling and being slightly unfair, but unlike some of the characters I'm using, I am human and therefore subject to human emotions.

Thanks for reading,

Makiie


	2. Barking Up a Tree

**A/N: To those of you who have already read Chapter 1 from the old version, read it again. It's changed quite drastically.**

For those of you who are new to my fanfic, welcome. I hope you enjoy it. I also hope you review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters, I don't own the dialogue I'm borrowing (even though I hate borrowing dialogue), and I don't own the rights to this book no matter how much I wish that I did. Though maybe if I buy enough Purina Dog Chow I can get Jake to come around…

**Chapter 1 – Barking Up a Tree**

Have you ever just looked at someone, and known right then and there, that you wanted to be with them? That no matter what, you wanted to be by their side, and see them laugh, see them smile? That it would cause excruciating pain at the thought of them so much as frowning? That you would do anything for them? Anything at all? You'd throw yourself in front of a bus for their sake, and would go smiling because it had been for _them_.

That first time I saw Isabella Marie Swan, I knew. Knew in my heart that she was that person. We were kindred spirits, I knew it.

It was juvenile and slightly ridiculous, I had never _really _known her. I could count on my right hand the times I'd spoken to her. And that was counting the polite 'hello's and 'goodbye's we were obligated to tell each other on the hellish fishing trips our dads had dragged us on. Back then, I'd still firmly believed in the existence of cooties, and had resolutely avoided her.

And now, it seemed, God or whatever there was up there, was giving me a second chance. I don't know how even as a child I could've not seen how dark and pretty and long her hair was, how her brown eyes seemed so deep, how her pale skin only added to her fragile beauty. I was completely and totally smitten with her. It was a definite case of puppy love.

I'd talked to her, told her the stories, enjoying myself with her, and falling even deeper and deeper in love with her, or at least what I supposed was love. I'd tried to be flirtatious, smiling at her as much as possible and taking extra care to seem cooler in front of her. _And she'd flirted back!_ That had been the highlight of the whole thing, but now when I look back on it, I know she hadn't had even a whisper of affection for me, at least in the way I did for her. I knew that I had been dangerously close to falling in _real_ love with her, if only I had been given some more time, and I still was, I had to admit. We just…clicked. Even with friends like Quil and Embry I never felt like I did with her. So, I probably should've known that was all she was destined to be, a friend. Maybe more in time, but I could work with that, I had thought. And then _he_ came.

At first, I accepted it. He was her age, far more handsome than me, richer, more sophisticated, which made him altogether better than me. At her prom, it was obvious she loved him, and even more obvious that he loved her. Just the way they had looked at each other, not to mention the way they seemed to move around each other, as if they couldn't bear to be too far away from the other. I knew this was _real _love, my own small crush could not compare. And deep in my heart, I knew that at least if I couldn't have her, she was happy. She had given me a dance, hadn't laughed at my dad's superstitions, and I had thought that maybe, just maybe, she and I could be friends at least. That was what had helped me get over my infatuation with the idea of loving her. That and the fact that I knew I would just have to accept that I could never compare to _him._

And then he'd done the unthinkable. He'd _left _her.

I could still remember the frantic call Dad had received from Charlie, how Dad had been horrified, how he'd sent out some of Sam Uley's gang to look for her. I'd asked to go along, but Dad'd told me very clearly, no. For once, I didn't listen to him and hiked there, my anger at my dad and my worry for Bella propelling me through the exhaustion and sore muscles. I got there right after they'd found her, and the truth had come out from one of Bella's friend's dad. The man she'd loved had left her in there, and now, she was asleep, though clearly messed up. The following week showed how messed up she really was in the form of Charlie's desperate phonecalls to Dad, catatonic, the doctor had said, not eating, not sleeping, not speaking, not moving, not living. All I could feel was anger, but also, even though I knew I hadn't really gotten to know her well, and that in truth I had really only talked to her a couple times, the crush I had tried so hard to hide and get rid of, was working its way back. Maybe, just maybe, we _could've_ been something. And now that _he _was gone, I had a chance.

But the anger persisted, despite my perverse joy at _his_ leaving, and I was almost frightened by the intensity of it. I was so angry for so many reasons. Mostly, I was angry at him for doing this to her, angry at myself for not doing something to stop it, angry that I had given up on her, that maybe if I'd pushed a little harder, she wouldn't have had to go through this, that she could be happy with me. I was angry at almost everyone, even my own tribe for their celebration of something that had brought Bella misery, I could find fault in everyone, everyone but her. No matter what, I couldn't be truly angry at her.

As the months passed, I tried to control the fantasies of her running to me, to find solace in _my _arms where she'd forget everything about _him_ and be content, no more than content, with me. I knew it was silly, and as the months dragged on, the fantasies stopped almost completely, because I knew, that it was stupid to think that I could ever be a stand-in for _him_. Because I just couldn't compare, I just wasn't as good as him, and that was how it was always going to be.

Needless to say though, I was fairly surprised when I heard the familiar roar of the old Chevy. I tried not to get my hopes up, knowing that she could just as easily be headed for the beach, though I knew it was unlikely. Charlie had said there had been little improvement in Bella's situation, that she was like a zombie. I doubted zombies went to the beach.

But even as I told myself the roar would pass, or that it was something else, I heard the crunch of tires on the gravel and the sudden stopping of the familiar engine's roar.

It was my excitement that managed to carry me halfway to her truck by the time she'd gotten out.

"Bella!" I couldn't contain my grin; it almost hurt my face to be spread out so much. She was here! Here with me! My fantasies hadn't be so far off base, while they had taken awhile to come to fruition, _they had come true! _

And then I saw her.

She was so…pale. I was so used to her blushing at every little thing, I kept staring at her now somewhat sunken cheeks, her now bony facial structure resulting from a lack of flesh to fill out her once heart-shaped face, waiting for some little flush of pink to identify her as Bella. Bella and her blushes went hand in hand. But, it wasn't just that. She looked beyond unhealthy, that was too mundane for how she looked. She looked…lifeless. Like she was just a shell of the Bella she used to be. The worst though, was her eyes, the dark circles under them nearly black. There was nothing in them, they just seemed, empty, hollow, the depth I had once seen in them gone. She looked so fragile, like she could snap in half at the lightest touch.

It scared me.

"Hey, Jacob!" her voice snapped me out of my observations. It was _her_ voice, but it was off, not completely right for her. She seemed happy to see me, it didn't _seem _forced, but who was I to tell?

She was _smiling, _though. Charlie had told Dad she hadn't smiled since _they'd_ left. Did that mean she was happy? Or was she doing it for my benefit?

I looked at her eyes. They were still blank, but there seemed to be a tiny sparkle that hadn't been there a moment ago. It gave me the confidence to think that maybe she was happy to see me. I could feel my heart swelling at the thought that_ she _was happy to see _me. _That feeling was better than anything I had ever felt before. It was almost enough to erase my concern for her, but still, I was worried, though I tried my hardest not to show it.

She was staring up at me now, a puzzled look on her face. Had she noticed my surprise at her condition? If that was the case, she shouldn't be surprised. Or she should at least be used to it. But I thought I had hidden it quickly enough, hadn't I?

"You grew again!" she accused.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. Even with her looking so terrible in front of me and being nervous of saying something wrong, saying something that would snap her in half, I laughed. I just couldn't help it.

"Six-five," I announced with pride. I was taller than almost everyone in school. '_Taller than _him_ too._' I thought smugly to myself.

"Is it ever going to stop?" she asked with a disbelieving shake of her head. "You're huge."

"Still a beanpole, though," I said sadly. '_I'm no muscle man like him, I'm just tall. He's got muscles like rocks.' _I thought, grimacing as I did so. Even now that he was gone, I still couldn't help comparing myself to him, and seeing how little there was in comparison, how even though he'd broke her heart, he was much better than me.

My mind was pulled back to her as I remembered it was raining. "Come inside! You're getting all wet." I was worried. She was so fragile looking, the rain could make her sick, and I didn't think she could fight off even a cold in that state. And what scared me the most about that thought was that I was unsure she'd want to be able to fight it off.

I led the way inside, trying to hurry her without her knowing I was hurrying her. Absentmindedly, I pulled a hair tie from my pocket and pulled my hair into a ponytail. My hair was all wet from the rain and it was uncomfortably cold on my back. I had never liked the cold as a kid, hated it actually. I much preferred to be warm.

Ducking under the doorway, I couldn't help but show Dad that Bella was here. He had never approved of her dating him due to his superstitions, and I couldn't stop myself from showing him that she was here with _me _now.

"Hey Dad, look who stopped by," I said happily. I couldn't wait to see his reaction. It was sure to be worth it.

It _was_ worth it. His face was filled with surprise before he managed to get it under control and saying happily as he shook her hand, "Well, what do you know! It's good to see you, Bella." His joy was not fabricated. Even with his superstitions, he cared for Bella through Charlie, and he seemed happy to see her in a semi-normal state. But that wasn't all.

I didn't know if Bella noticed, but I knew he had meant to imply that he was happy to see her without her vampire boyfriend. My old man was really a bit overly superstitious, but I had to agree with him that I was happy she was here without _him_.

"Yes, absolutely. I just wanted to see Jacob – I haven't seen him in forever."

I couldn't help but smile. She had really wanted to see me, I wasn't just making this up in my head. I had to stop the urge to start jumping around and screaming.

"Can you stay for dinner?" I could tell Dad was eager to have her here too. I secretly hoped she would say yes.

"No, I've got to feed Charlie, you know."

'_No? What does that mean?' _I wondered in alarm. I tried to calm myself with the knowledge that she had come here at least.

"I'll call him now. He's always invited," Dad offered.

'_Yes, Dad! Come on, you can't say no to that!'_ I nearly shouted in my head. I wanted her to stay.

She laughed, but it sounded strange, like she was out of practice.

"It's not like you'll never see me again. I promise I'll be back again soon—so much you'll get sick of me."

I relaxed at this. She was going to come back, she did want to see me. I could never get sick of her though. _Never._

Dad chuckled, but I knew it was his way of sighing in relief. He had made it clear to me that he had wanted to keep an eye on her.

"Okay, maybe next time," he relented. I secretly hoped that next time would be soon like she had said.

I was suddenly aware that the conversation was over. I needed to find a way to make her stay, but I didn't know what to do. So I asked her.

"So, Bella, what do you want to do?" How could I be so lame? I needed to show her I was cool, just like him. That I was mature, even though I was younger than her. Younger than _him._

"Whatever. What were you doing before I interrupted?"

I hesitated. Almost every girl I knew had absolutely no interest in cars. I somehow doubted that my good luck would continue and Bella would actually like them. Somehow she didn't seem like the type that did.

She was waiting for a response, and I couldn't lie, so I told her.

"I was just heading out to work on my car, but we can do something else…"

"No, that's perfect! I'd love to see your car!"

She sounded eager, but it was a bit over the top. I couldn't help but be taken aback and completely and totally unconvinced. I had a feeling she would reconsider the minute she got inside my garage. It was a mess, I remembered now, and certainly not the place to take a prospective love interest. I could feel my attempts at faked coolness and maturity slipping away in the wake of this new development.

"Okay, it's out back, in the garage," I said with a sinking heart.

I watched as she waved and said goodbye to Dad and began the trek to my garage. My garage was my own little sanctuary. The one place where I could be alone and just do what I loved. I was a little apprehensive about showing it to Bella. It wasn't that I didn't want her to see it, though I would've preferred she saw it in better condition and preferably not before I could make sure she was really here to stay. But more than that, I was just worried that she might not like it. This garage was me in a way, and if she didn't like it, there was no way she could like me the person.

God, I'm lame. I'm turning two sheds bolted together into a living thing. No wonder she didn't fall for me.

I switched on the lights as we entered the place. I didn't have to duck here. I'd made the doorway extra big.

I gave her some time to come up with a polite way of asking to leave.

To my surprise, she didn't.

"What kind of Volkswagen is that?" she asked. I was amazed. She actually was interested in it?

"It's an old Rabbit – 1986, a classic," I said with pride. This car was my baby. I'd nursed it from a hunk of scrap in the dump nearby to this, an almost finished car. The fact that Bella seemed to like it made me want to dance a jig. I stifled that urge partially because it would concern Bella and also because I didn't know how to. Dance a jig that is.

"How's it going?" she asked with interest.

"Almost finished," I replied cheerfully. Before I could stop myself, the words trickled from my mouth, "My dad made good on his promise last spring."

"Ah."

I instantly regretted saying those words. If there was any way to take them back, I would. I had just made her remember something she was obviously trying to forget. Something that I wanted her to forget, more than anything. Not only because it would leave her open to me, but because it would erase some of the pain etched into her very being.

"Jacob, what do you know about motorcycles?" she asked. _'Trying to change the subject,' _I thought somewhat miserably. Why did I have to put her in that position?

I shrugged. I would humor her. Maybe I could save our conversation. "Some. My friend Embry has a dirt bike. We work on it together sometimes. Why?" I was curious. Why would she be so interested in motorcycles? She didn't seem to know much about cars, so why motorcycles?

"Well…" she began. Her lips were pursed as she tried to decide how to say what she wanted. "I recently acquired a couple of bikes, and they're not in the greatest condition. I wonder if you could get them running?"

Now this was interesting. I loved mechanics, but I'd always had a soft spot for motorcycles. The thought that I would get the chance to work on one and have Bella around because of it seemed impossible, but it was really going to happen! Again the urge to dance a jig came into play, and again, I stifled it.

"Cool. I'll give it a try," I answered. I was already running through my mind what it would take to fix them. I loved a challenge like this. Especially when the Rabbit was almost done, I'd need a new project to take its place. Not that anything could ever take the Rabbit's place, I assured it.

Again, giving life to inanimate objects. I was beyond lame, I was crazy.

She held up one finger in warning with a serious look on her face as she said with utmost conviction, "The thing is Charlie doesn't approve of motorcycles. Honestly, he'd probably bust a vein in his forehead if he knew about this. So you can't tell Billy."

"Sure, sure. I understand," I said. I was still trying to think of all the things that would need to be done for the bikes. But I also couldn't help but be glad that I had been chosen to be in on her little secret.

A wave of relief washed over her face at my words. Had she really thought I would immediately tell Dad? I loved him and all, but when it came to talking to, he wasn't the best. Besides, I never told Billy anything. He never told me anything, so why shouldn't I return the favor?

"I'll pay you."

This was where I had to draw the line. If she paid me eventually the money would run out. Then, she wouldn't come. I was suddenly frantic. I couldn't lose her. Not now, when I'd just gotten her!

"No. I want to help. You can't pay me," I argued ferociously. '_If you pay me, you'll end up leaving,'_ I thought unhappily.

"Well…how about a trade then? I only need one bike – and I'll need lessons too. So how about this? I'll give you the other bike, and then you can teach me," she proposed.

I liked this compromise. My own bike? _And _a chance to spend time with her? It seemed too good to be true, but it was.

"Swee-eet," I replied. Again, proof of my lameness. I had always said 'sweet' like that, and no one had ever made any sort of remark about it, much less noticed it, but now it seemed as if it might make her think I was childish.

"Wait a sec—are you legal yet? When's your birthday?" she asked with sudden suspicion.

"You missed it," I teased her. I narrowed my eyes into a look of mock resentment as I did and continued, "I'm sixteen." '_And only about two years younger than you now,' _I added in my head.

"Not that your age ever stopped you before," she muttered. "Sorry about your birthday."

"Don't worry about it. I missed yours," I insisted. "What are you, forty?" I asked with fake curiosity.

"Close," she sniffed.

"We'll have a joint party to make up for it," I decided.

"Sounds like a date," she replied.

'_Date. She really just said date!' _ran through my head. I knew she'd meant it in jest, but it gave me hope. This time it was not just a jig I was repressing, it was a full-blown show number, complete with triumphant music.

"Maybe when the bikes are finished—our present to ourselves," she said, breaking me out of my unbridled joy.

"Deal. When will you bring them down?" I asked excitedly. What I really meant by it was, "When are you going to be back?"

She bit her lip and looked somewhat embarrassed, "They're in my truck now," she admitted.

"Great," I said overtly enthusiastic at the thought of starting the project.

She looked at me worriedly, "Will Billy see if we bring them around?"

I couldn't help winking at her conspiratorially, "We'll be sneaky." I had to stop myself from doing that Elmer Fudd voice. I somehow doubted using a Bugs Bunny cartoon character's voice would help me be seen as more mature in her eyes.

I had to contain a laugh at how ridiculous we were as we snuck around from the east, making sure we were close to the edge of the trees when we walked past the windows. I doubted Dad could really see us in the dark, but you never knew. Just to make sure we weren't put in suspicion, we tried to walk normally. I personally had no fear of sneaking around like this, and would've rather just gotten the bikes with none of this nonsense, but I wanted to accommodate the possibility of Bella's fear. I doubted she was one for sneaking around. Plus, it was sort of fun just being total goofs like this. Especially because of whom I was being a goof with.

I told her to wait and hide in the bushes, as I carefully and quietly jogged over to the truck and unloaded them with ease. I quickly wheeled them to where she waited for me, my grin getting bigger by the moment.

Each of us took one to push back through the trees to the garage, and as I focused on getting them through the collection of uneven ground and roots that poked out, just waiting to trip one of us or snag something on the bikes, I realized that the bikes weren't in horrible condition. They were definitely salvageable.

"These aren't half bad," I allowed, more to myself than to her. I recognized the familiar configuration of one of my favorite motorcycles as we grew closer to the light of the garage, "This one here might actually be worth something when I'm done – it's an old Harley Sprint." I tried to keep the reverence out of my tone. I'd always wanted one, and Bella had said I could have one of the bikes…but I was too scared to ask, not wanting to seem greedy in her eyes.

"That one's yours then," she said plainly.

"Are you sure?" I asked, slightly amazed that she could be so generous. But she didn't know that the thing could be worth maybe two thousand bucks when I was done. I was about to argue, telling her that I didn't deserve it, but she stopped me before I could.

"Absolutely." Her voice had a ring of finality about it. She wasn't going to argue.

"These are going to take some cash though," I warned. They were salvageable, yes, but they were still in pretty bad shape. I knew she thought she had enough money to pay for it, but like with the Harley, she couldn't know how much she was going to have to spend, "We'll have to save up for parts first." I wasn't going to let her shoulder the costs alone, even if she had already given me the Harley.

"_We _nothing," she disagreed, again with that tone of finality that meant there was no arguing, "If you're doing this for free, I'll pay for the parts."

"I don't know…" I said, trying not to let the panic in my voice come through. Eventually, the money would run out and she'd leave, the project of the bikes abandoned. Eventually, she'd leave me, abandoned.

Before I could come up with a better argument she interceded, "I've got some money saved. College fund, you know."

I nodded. Knowing how much colleges cost, she'd probably have enough to pay for the bikes. I still felt slightly bad at taking away her money, but at the same time, the fact that it was a college fund that we were dipping into made me happy. If we managed to completely deplete the balance, then she'd have to stay in Forks, no college for her after she graduated. It was selfish, and slightly stupid, but at that moment it made perfect sense to me that if she wanted to risk her chance of a college education on me and a couple of bikes, I wasn't going to be able to stop her.

Bella really was the best thing ever.

**A/N: **So, there you have it. Moonset's back and it's better (at least in my opinion) than ever. I'll try to churn out a new chapter soon, but as I said in ym author's note, I'm trying to have a loose schedule so I don't drive myself crazy with this again.

So au revoir, and **REVIEW!**


End file.
